narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Uchiha
Maria was a shinobi of the Uchiha clan during the warring states period Her ability to send oppents into a different dimension with the chime of a bell and gen jutsu was renown. Maria had a small romance with Tobirama Senju, however, ended in her demise sometimed during the founding of Konoha. Maria Uchiha belongs to me, Background Maria was the daughter of bell shop owners. She had two siblings, Peter being her older sibiling, and Saul being her younger sibiling. The family owned a bell, chime and fan shop that many people shopped at or even took refuge in during the war. The family, despite being Uchiha, allowed anyone in their home who was attempting to get away from the war. At age nine, both her mother and father were killed during the war leaving the three to take care of themselvs. Maria served as the second head of the family while her brother Peter, served as the head. The three, even in their young ages fought in the war to save themselves. Seeing their friends and realtives killed throughout many battles, the three made a vow to always stay alive during the wars and return home at a certain time. When Maria was young, she practiced creating her own jutsu, and by experimenting with her sharingan and using chimes to her advantage, she invinted a jutsu able to bring people into different worlds. Years later, the roles of the house switched, as Maria is now the head of the household. At age nineteen, she is somewhat praised for her abilities in genjutsu, however she does not like to fight. She manages her shop with her brother until however, meeting Tobirama Senju. Personality While she is strong, Maria is a very kind hearted and caring woman. It is said she got this trait from her mother whom welcomed many into her home. Her acts of kindess are seen when she goes as far as taking Tobirama Senju into her home after he is injured and near the bring of death. Appearance Maria is known as a beautiful woman of the Uchiha clan. Her hair is curly with shades of blue. Her eyes are dark grey. She wears light make up on her face. She usually wears a long blue kimono top with an opening slit on the left side, revealing her leg which is covered in mesh. Her sleeves are long and she wears long elbow length gloves. When she is at home, she does not wear her mesh fishnets. Sometimes she wears a small housedress and an apron. Abilities Meowy girl spam is lyfe was renown for her abilities during the war, her ability to take others into different worlds was renown. Kekkei Genkai Maria was a user of the sharingan, so she was able to easily see through and use genjutsu of her own. Warring States Era Maria and her brothers were active shinobi during the war. Both Maria and Peter were usually assigned to leade shinobi into battle in addition, they led small militias. Saving Tobirama Maria fought in the wars during the warring states era. In doing this, she nearly became a victim of the infamous Tobirama Senju. She had heard stories about him and when coming across him, nearly died. Because of Tobirama's skill in taijutsu, she could not defeat him. Luckily, her younger brother Saul came to her resuce. Days later, as she and Saul were out on a routine mission and planting a mine field, much to their dismay, they were met by Tobirama and a group of Senju soldiers. A fight ensues slowy until however, the bombs in the mine field go off and in turn, badly injure and kill some of them. Tobirama is one of the few Senju left in his group. When he is at the brink of death, instead of killing him, Maria makes the choice to take him to her home and care for him. This in turn, starts a relationship. Trivia *Peter, Saul and Maria have very strange names, these names were given to them by their mother, whom was a part of an extinct clan, natives to the Whirlpool village. *Maria's love interest is Tobirama. *Maria strongly dislikes Miku Uzmaki and for a while, Usagi Senju. Reference Maria Uchiha was created by me, she is still under construction, as she does not have a picture. I made her, and wrote a fanfiction for her https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9525796/1/Dying-Forgiveness. Please read it! Category:DRAFT